Incompatible
by Feilan
Summary: With fading interest in becoming a Pokemon Master, Ash uses the chance to try something different. Gary, now the assistant of Juniper has to take care of a certain newbie. With memories still haunting Ash, will he ever be able to face Gary equally? ShiShi ON HOLD.
1. Intro

**Hey it's Shigeru, removed my story and added to this account instead since I finally managed to log back on after so many years.**

**Disclaimer : don't own don't sue.**

* * *

Incompatible

**

* * *

**

A small yawn, escaped the boy's lips as he buried his face in the fluffy pillow, to hide from the blinding rays of sunlight. A heat from the rays was suddenly blocked as weight shifted on the bed. A peaceful smile adorned his face as he cracked an emerald eye open to see a mewling Umbreon staring right at him.

"Morning Umbreon, are we there yet?" Gary asked in a sleepy voice as he attempted to push himself out of bed. Umbreon gave a positive hum to his question and jumped over to the door ready to go out for some fresh air on the ship's outer deck.

"Let me open for you, I better get dressed first that would be the smartest don't you think?" Gary chuckled as the impatient Pokemon lowered its ears for a moment. "There you go, I'll be out in a minute, don't wander off too far away."

Umbreon ran out full of excitement. Gary closed the door fast and decided to start off with a quick shower.

His mind was still fogged by the comfortable warmth of the cover. Though. The last traces of sleep's after-effects left him as cold droplets of water started to fall.

Memories became clearer as his eyes fell on the familiar suitcase where he'd packed what few belongings and he had from his house, and most of his research.

Fully dressed he left the cabin to watch the morning sun rise across the unknown land of Isshu spreading before him in the horizon, it seemed very close all of a sudden, yet still very far away.

Something familiar rubbed against his jeans.

"What's wrong Umbreon? Are you hungry?" Gary asked.

"Um-um.." Umbreon mumbled dejectedly shaking its head as it stared worriedly at the sky above where a plane was flying ahead of the ship.

As an answer to his question a scratching sound from the speaker was heard.

"Emergency! A powerful storm is approaching from east at high speed. All passengers must go to their cabins and wait for further instructions immediately! That is all for now."

Storm? What storm? The sky was obviously clear blue and there wasn't even a wind in the air. Umbreon backed away from the railing, biting his jeans in an attempt to drag him away.

"Don't worry! I'm sure it must be a mistake."

Umbreon shook its head violently trying to convince its human partner to go back to their cabin.

The plane from earlier had just landed at the dock safely. And with only a few miles left for the ship to reach the same destination, how could something like a storm make everyone panic?

"Um-um-bre!" Umbreon was hissing and begging for them to return, and upon seeing how desperate his Pokemon was, Gary sighed. "Alright lets go in-"

An explosion of light entered his sight and the air particles seemed to give off a gleam. He had stopped dead in his tracks, as if awaiting the sound of an explosion but…

…nothing came.

_Why is it so silent?_

The ship shook violently and the next thing he knew he found himself on the floor wondering how he'd gotten there, then the unavoidable pain from the hit shot in making him arch in pain. For a split second he had been unable to move a finger to break the fall.

"Um-bre!" He could hear Umbreon's sad cry next to him and wanted to show his partner that he was ok.

He rolled over to see what had happened. In the middle of a dark sky was the eye of a hurricane hovering over the dock, lightning pierced the sky and darkness overcame him.

* * *

"Pikachu! Pikachu, are you ok?" Ash held the unconscious little rodent close in his arms. Pikachu opened his eyes assuring his trainer that he was ok. Ash smiled in relief. "Pikachu!"

"Thank goodness" Ash cried out as he hugged his dearest friend close.

"Ash! Ash" Professor Oak and his mom came running towards them. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Ash smiled not wanting to worry them.

"Are you sure nothing happened to you?" Prof. Oak asked again to make sure.

"Yes, right Pikachu?"

"Pika-! Vrsshhh!" Pikachu's cheek's let out a small amount of electricity, to their surprise but neither thought anything of it.

"Really though, that was an enormous thundercloud, wasn't it?" Delia wondered.

"Indeed" Prof. Oak agreed.

Ash sprang around "Where's that?"

"Where's '_that_'?" Prof. Oak repeated enquiringly.

"Earlier, there was a shadow inside that cloud which looked like a Pokemon." Ask explained staring at the peaceful waters, where no traces were left of their strange encounter.

"Hm? From our point of view, only a cloud was visible…" Prof. Oak said.

"Yes." Delia joined in.

Ash turned around looking slightly disappointed. "I see… I wonder what it was."

"Oh my, Professor Oak!" A surprised voice was heard from behind them. Running towards them was Prof. Juniper.

"Oh, Professor Juniper!" Prof. Oak exclaimed happily surprised.

"Sorry for being so late to pick you up" Prof. Juniper said apologetically. "That was a terrible flash of lightning; are you all right?"

"Yeah, we're all right" Prof. Oak said. "This is Professor Juniper. Even at her young age, she's a very important person in Pokemon research in the Isshu region."

"It's nice to meet you." She said briskly.

* * *

Gary Oak awoke with a shout, bolting upright, having forgotten his sore body for a moment till the pounding started kicking in again.

"Careful, we wouldn't want you to get hurt again." A female ships doctor said smiling. "We found you unconscious on the upper deck, with some help from your Pokemon. That was quite a hit you got there, luckily it was all it was. A small bruise."

"I see. Have we docked yet?" He asked, wanting nothing more to get off this ship for now.

"Well, erh, we took a detour to avoid that thundercloud from earlier." She tried to explain. "So we won't arrive till evening, unfortunately."

Oh great… just great, Gary sighed. And here he was hoping to arrive on time. He was sure Ash would be here also and if he wasn't mistaken, that plane earlier had been the one Ash was on. One thing was for sure. He was never picking longer trips by ship again if he could avoid it.

* * *

"Ash?"

"Yes?" Ash looked up from his hands.

"Geez, you're acting like an airhead again." She sighed as she plopped down next to the distracted trainer. "You've won your seventh badge, within 2 months and you look someone just died."

Ignoring her comment he focused on his lap where Pikachu was sleeping, clueless. "Hey, you have a dream don't you?"

"Of course." She agreed. "Who hasn't? Whether they act upon it or not is a different case but everyone dreams of something, and wants something in their life."

"Have you thought of… what you do after you accomplish your dream?" The raven-haired boy had a far-off look planted on his face again.

"Of course I'll find a new dream!" She said raising a brow to his question. Since when had Ash begun thinking like an old man?

"Do you think everything will be over if you become champion, is that it?" Ash looked surprised at her straightforwardness.

"Well the thing is, I'm not sure what I would do if I couldn't be a Pokemon trainer." Right now he actually dreaded every day that brought him closer to the league. He felt imcomplete.

"Maybe you just need a break, I mean there's still 3 months left before the league begins-whaa… Dent stop hiding!" Iris growled.

Dent chuckled as he walked over to the group. "I was simply watching your little '_moment_' of mutual understanding. It's such a sweet thing. It seems even Ash thinks about life, at least once in a while. Its a healthy thing but don't let it drag you down." Iris grumbled while Ash looked dumbfounded, Dent had the habit of saying the strangest things sometimes, but it also helped lighten his mood.

"Iris. Dent." Ash looked determined. "I'm going to take a detour, it's up to you if you want to travel with me still, but I wanna get this chance to relax a little, maybe have some fun without thinking about the upcoming league. I could use some time to think things over and maybe find myself another dream, something to fall back on."

* * *

Professor Juniper had never had an assistant as hardworking as her newest assistant. He had a lot of experience with Pokemon from other regions and had been a great help in her research. Professor Rowen had recommended him and told of his experience with recreating extinct Pokemon, something that had caught her interest, greatly.

In fact what shook her more was that he was the grandson of Professor Oak and the Professor hadn't even mentioned him during his last visit. She had expected the Professor to brag about such a genius grandson. The only downside was the distracted female researchers. When talking about the sun. They're at it again.

"Gary, I've found the report you were looking for." One said as she rushed over to the auburn-haired teen to deliver it. Emerald eyes scanned a few pages before he gave a nod of approval.

"Thanks, this is great." He thanked, smiling brightly and leaving the girl frozen in the spot.

"Professor, there is a phonecall for you." "I'll be at my office in a moment, let it through."

"Gary." One of the other assistants called. "The professor asked for you." "I'll be right over." Gary responded mechanically, trying to keep a smile up, but it was getting harder to keep this façade.

* * *

In the past he would have loved the attention, but right now he couldn't care less. He bookmarked the page he was at, and headed for Juniper's office.

"You are going to Shippo city, first thing tomorrow, the Gym leader, Aloe are currently conducting research on some new fossils with recreation in mind, so I offered to send you, well seeing as you have experience in this field."

"Thank you for this opportunity Professor." Gary beamed, trying to keep his poorly hidden excitement in. "I'll go and prepare immediately."

"Oh, wait a moment, I should mention, I talked with the owner of the fossil, and he is to stay here with us for a while after the recreation. He might be interested in Pokémon research as a future goal so I've decided to let him experience how we do things." Professor Juniper continued.

Gary blinked, _a new researcher?_

"Yes, a new researcher and don't worry this one's a boy, perhaps you'll make great friends." Professor Juniper grinned.

And there she did it again; she was reading him like an open book. But at least this new person wouldn't be a new addition to the female horde.

Things were looking interesting, to pick research as a goal, this person must be smart.

* * *

Read and review appreciated very much, sorry for any spellies.


	2. Reminiscence

Hi =) Second... or first? chapter... the beginning was more like an intro really, hope for those who read that my writing is bearable. This chapter contains some Yaoi so beware. I'd like to know if it is too much for a T-rating but I dont think so yet.

* * *

**Incompatible**

**Chapter Two**

**- Reminiscence -**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer - Don't own, don't sue**

**

* * *

**

-x-

Memories are precious things. Experiences will always create - or add to - a part of our personality, such as a bad memory of almost drowning can make you afraid of water, or the crazy neighbour that chased you with a rake for setting a foot in her driveway. Ok so the last example may seem a bit over the top but it really happened. Not a joke.

At least he learned that his crazy neighbour was mentally unstable and to never go near her house again even if you just happened to walking on the pavement.

That's how he felt. But there were still some memories you'd rather live without such as the embarrassing moments in life that will forever haunt you and make you cringe whenever a person related to it appears in front of you.

"Ash, is that you?" An astonished voice cut through.

Even without looking up, he could already form a picture inside his mind, of the familiar emerald eyes watching him wide from the surprise of seeing his childhood friend.

-x-

_He could faintly remember his mom packing for some trip and when he had asked where she was going._

"I'm going to Saffron. You'll be staying over at your friends, I talked to Professor Oak, and they offered to have you for a few days." Delia said cheerfully.

"With Gary?" A seven year old Ash said shocked, as if doomsday had come too soon. "I don't wanna go!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to. I thought you and Gary were good friends?" She enquired the smaller raven-haired boy.

Young Ash looked up pleadingly.

"Oh no, poppy eyes won't work this time." His mother chuckled as she walked to his side and pushed a rebellious raven strand away from his eyes. "You have to put your differences aside and get along."

"But Gary calls me names." Ash pouted.

"You know Gary, he may love to tease but he usually never means any harm." She tried to convince him. "Just try to make the best of it ok? Put your plate in the dishwasher and let's get going."

Ash followed her around like a lost poppy, still unable to accept his fate, but his situation was slowly dawning on him as his mother drove away leaving him standing at the front door of the Oak residency. Finally accepting his current situation he was about to click the doorbell when suddenly the door opened up to reveal a grinning boy with wild brown hair and clear emerald green eyes smirking at him.

"And what would you be doing here, Ashy? Did your mama leave you?" Gary drawled.

Ash scowled and bit his lip. "I'm supposed to stay here, mom said so!"

"I didn't hear anything about you coming over so I can't let you in." Gary grinned teasingly and moved to close the door.

"But I don't want to sleep outside!" Ash cried and launched himself at the door to keep it open, but Gary was stronger. He stopped though.

"So what will you do for me if I let you in?" His nemesis smirked.

"Gary! Let me in please." Tears were starting to form at the form at the corners of his eyes. Why did this boy enjoy embarrassing him so much?

"Only if you follow my orders." Gary chuckled, having a hard time keeping his laughter in check. He simply loved being the factor that could control the smaller boy's emotions so well and he was planning to make full use of that. "I could use a new toy."

"I w-will!" Ash said determined, letting go of what little pride remained, not quite sure what being Gary's Toy implied, but he knew it couldn't be anything good. Mom had told him that sleeping outdoors could make him very sick, so this was the right thing to do right?

"Really?" Gary smiled excitedly. Little Ash nodded, cheeks still red and puffy from almost crying.

"Y-yes!"

"I guess I'll let you in, Ashy-boy." Gary finally held the door open, already planning what to do with his new human-toy.

Ash rushed in not thinking much of what he'd just agreed to do.

"Oh, welcome Ash! I didn't see you there." Professor Oak suddenly stood the hallway, a little too late to save him.

Prof. Oak looked kind as always, unlike his mean grandson, Ash noted.

"Hello Professor, thank you for having me." Ash forced an awkward smile, remembering his manners.

"As you know I'll probably be a bit busy working, but I'm sure if you need anything you can ask Gary." Prof. Oak continued towards his lab. "I'll be seeing you later."

His smile faltered as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and as for who it belonged to, Ash already knew.

"So Ashy, it seems you'll be stuck with me for now. And since you're staying with my family, you should do your part of the work around here too." The older boy smirked at his newfound playmate. "I'm hungry, make me some dinner."

"Dinner-?" Ash whined. "I c-can't cook!"

"Then maybe its time you learned, just pray you don't destroy Grandpa's kitchen." Gary laughed as he dragged Ash off in the direction of the kitchen.

After several attempts at cracking eggs for an omelette, without finding hundred pieces of eggshell, Ash had to admit that cooking didn't just look difficult…. it WAS difficult.

"You sure are useless." Gary noted almost falling asleep on the dinner table. Gary propped himself up and walked up to him from behind, reaching past him with his longer arms without trouble. There were only a few left.

"See this is how you do it." Suddenly aware of the other boy's proximity, Ash shivered slightly, it felt weird. He couldn't hear what Gary said, but he could feel every little move he did. The heat from the others body so very close to his, was nearly touching.

"Are you listening, Ashy?" Gary leaned in closer, so close that he could feel the hot air from his breath brush against ear and cheek.  
Ash stiffened, and on reflex pushed away from the table so suddenly that they both fell on the floor covered in egg mass. Gary moaned in pain while Ash had been so lucky to fall on the other's chest instead. Their legs were entwined and he noted that his hip was caught between Gary's legs and for some reason it embarrassed him greatly. Gary seemed strangely tense under his body.

"Klutz! You nearly punched the air out of me; you should consider losing some weight." Gary grumbled annoyed not sounding as angry as Ash thought he'd be. "Well aren't you going to get off? Or perhaps you've fallen for me."

"No!" Ash's cheeks had a pretty pink flush tainting them as he pushed himself off as fast as he could, trying to ignore the strange heat covering his body. He felt the gaze resting on him. Gary wasn't smirking or laughing at him, his face just seemed weird right now, and his expression was unreadable, he often found himself wishing he knew, what Gary was thinking. It was easy to just dislike Gary, well, for being Gary, he didn't feel he had any reason to feel otherwise, but sometimes Gary would seem so far away, like he was in another world, he didn't act his age among adults either only. He was one of the exceptions and somehow Gary managed to hit just the right buttons when it came to Ash. Suddenly he became aware of how forceful his denial - to what Gary probably meant as another one of his weird jokes - was.

"You look sort of stupid when you think." Gary commented, causing the other to snap out of his train of thought. He was once again back to his old self, no trace left of the unexplainable sadness or perhaps lack of emotions his face had carried mere moments before. "But I guess even you ought to use your head at least twice a day."

"Shut up." Ash growled, pushing away all thoughts that might have put Gary back in a better light.

"Hey Ashy, go take a bath, you're going to stink later." Gary grinned as he pointed at the other's backside, now covered in the sad leftovers of the would-be omelette in the form of a yellow dried-in mass.

-x-

Peace.

He smiled as he dove underwater, trying to keep his breath for as long as he could. No noise, no people, no Gary. Just him alone in a huge bubble bath - with a rubber duck that wasn't his, was it Gary's? He laughed at the thought, imagining Gary leaning back in the tub and watching his small yellow Psyduck rubber-duck nodding about on the heated surface of the water. Ash felt his mood fall drastically as he realized who he'd been thinking of keeping out of his thoughts for the last thirty minutes… which didn't really make sense, why should he even care what Gary thought and did anyways? And why was he still thinking of him when he finally had a chance to relax and not be next to the cause of his tension? That was it, he decided, he wouldn't care anymore!

_Aah!, Gary's shampoo bottle is shaped like a Pokeball! _

"…."

He punched at the surface of the water while grumbling, finally releasing his frustrations and proceeding to press out a small handful of shampoo to rub into his messy hair, then diving under to rinse it. Maybe it was time to get out? He pushed himself out of his comfortable seat just as the door opened. He fell back into the tub with a huge splash and caused the water to overflow and spill onto the tiles.

"Are you sleeping or drowning? You bathe even longer than my sister. Stop being such a girl and get out-" Gary suddenly paused and looked at him. Ash mechanically pulled his legs together and brought his knees to his chest, watching as a smirk spread on the other boys face. "What are you doing, Ashy? Do you have anything to hide? Maybe you really are a girl."

"Am not! Get out… " The smaller boy retorted angrily, finally broken out of his stupor. "Please…"

"Suit yourself Ashy." Gary picked up something from the floor and closed the door. Giving up being left alone he hurriedly jumped out of the tub grabbing the towel left on the toilet board, and dried off as fast as he could, but when he turned to look for his clothes was gone, except a pair of briefs….and a frilly red dress.

"GARY!"

No way was this happening.

"Come back with my clothes!" He yelled at the door, knowing Gary was just outside and probably rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter. "I hate you!"

And sure enough, the answer came fast, although as expected nearly incomprehensible as it was mixed with laughter. "If you want… to leave the bathroom…. there's only… one choice… hahahahah! See ya."

-x-

He'd never wanted to punch Gary so much as right now. And the reflection in the mirror of him in a frilly dress – despite the fact that it suited him in a strange way - only managed to boost his lust for blood. He ran – moved as fast as he could without making much noise – and literally kicked, smacked the door to Gary's room open, launching himself at the other boy, resting unsuspected at his twin sized bed. The effect of their clash wasn't big, Gary had caught his fists in an instant and turned the tides by rolling off the bed, forcing Ash on his back against the hard tree-floor.

"Why so mad, it suits you." Gary said face devoid of his prior cockiness. Ash blinded by a feeling frustration and helplessness, fought hard to not give in and cry from humiliation. "Don't cry like a baby, you're only two years younger than me."

Ash couldn't fight off the heavy body, keeping him to the ground and thus sought for other methods to break free. Gary's eyes widened as he felt the younger boys hands pinching his sides, in an attempt to tickle the other, which turned out to be surprisingly successful. Gary felt his body weaken as he wrickled around on the floor in spasms of laughter unable to fight of Ash who was sitting on top of him - in his sister's old dress.

"Hahahah…Ok ok enough!...Please…ahahaha I'm s-sorry… stop! Ahahah… it hurts…haha…no more!"

Finally feeling a bit better had unconsciously halted his assault, resulting in - Gary who quickly recovered – to turn the tables in an instant, once again making him the receiving end of the torment as the older boy's long thin fingers jabbed at his flesh through the dress. "You're too naïve!"

"Same for you!" Ash in an effort to stop the offending hands, reached around Gary's arms and waist pulling him into a squeezing hug to limit his movements. "Ha! Got you."

He sighed in relief as the hands froze and the body caught against his own stiffened. It took another moment for him to become aware of the steady breaths of moist air and brown locks that brushed against his face, and those eyes watching him….nervously? "Gary-wha-!"

Lips had become sealed by an unexplainable softness and warmth.

His heart was fluttering painfully in his chest and all he could hear was the sound of his own pulse in every vein of his body. All ability to comprehend or think clearly faded in an instant as blood rushed to his kiss-swollen lips, so softly pressed against the others that they almost weren't touching at all. The weight shifted and he felt his rival sink into the kiss, neither of them dared to break free from.

Eventually the need for air became too much and his lips parted allowing him to breathe in for just a moment before a strange warmth and taste invaded his mouth, the taste couldn't be described as anything but paralyzing, as Ash helplessly and unable to move a muscle to felt his own tongue respond to the invading muscle. Finally his body gave in and he clung to the other, burying one of his hand in the silky feel of the Gary's auburn locks and pressing down, desperate to keep the foreign lips in place while the other hand was unconsciously gripping at the hem of the other's t-shirt.

Eyes widened and a strange fear spread as Gary had loosened the dress and pulled up the skirt, all the way to his waist. When it happened he did not know but his focus had shifted from the heated kiss to the arms that held his waist with an iron grip and finally his face turned away from his partners in shock as he felt his crotch clash against Gary's waist, now unable to move due to fear, he could only lie still as the lips sucked at his neck, all the while something small but hard grew against his heated abdomen.

"P-please… " Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I'm s-scared, this is dangerous…"

Gary stopped. "Scary?"

"I don't wanna be pregnant!" Ash cried and with a great force he shoved Gary off of him and _ran_, ran for his life…

… out the room…

… out the front door….

…. down the road….

….- in a girl's dress….

-x-

"Ash? Is something the matter? Why are staring like that? Is that a way to greet someone you haven't seen for so long?" Gary said, unable to figure out what raged through the raven-haired boy's mind.

Ash finally looked up, feeling himself cringe once again at the memory still fresh in his mind even after 10 years had passed. He laughed nervously. "Hi, Gary, been a while huh?"

But Gary probably didn't remember it… after all… they were so young.

* * *

Ash is so naive, so I couldnt help writing him as such xD

I guess I should explain this much about the story:

1. Chapter one makes more sense if you have watched the current episodes of "Best Wishes" or played Pokemon Black/White.

Feed back (and Constructive crit) is appreciated, hope you enjoyed. Again sorry for any spellies I may have made. I'm trying to improve my english.


End file.
